


Soul-Bound

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When soulmates meet for the first time, they form a bond. A literal, physical bond – golden-glowing cuffs tying them together until the emotional bond is established.





	Soul-Bound

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Soul-Bound || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Soul-Bound – The Inconvenience of Finding Your Soulmate

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: When soulmates meet for the first time, they form a bond. A literal, physical bond – golden-glowing cuffs tying them together until the emotional bond is established.

**Soul-Bound**

_The Inconvenience of Finding Your Soulmate_

Magnus blinked, a half-amused look on his face. The pretty blonde in front of him looked mainly annoyed. Not so much at Magnus personally - or so Magnus assumed - but rather the situation.

Not everyone was lucky enough to meet their soulmate. Those who did ended up literally linked to each other. A golden glowing link that tied them together and didn't allow much room to move apart from each other. The direct connection lasted until a mental connection was established.

Until the bond was fully accepted and formed.

Usually, that happened rather quickly. It was a natural reaction, to fall in love with your soulmate, or at the very least to find common ground that formed a connection. They usually always found an angle they shared, something that connected them. Then, when they shared True Love's kiss, the physical bindings dissolved, leaving nothing but a golden ring around their wrists to indicate that they had indeed already found their soulmate. And then they lived happily ever after.

As things stood, having a bunch of Shadowhunters in his loft after an attack on his club was not entirely how Magnus had imagined meeting his soulmate. Though the blonde with the plush lips and mismatched eyes was _very_ nice to look at. And wasn't that at least a good start?

"Well. That's unexpected", noted the very tall one.

"Oh, _really_ , Alec. Thanks for the input", snarked Magnus' pretty blonde.

Magnus smiled amused. "Now, now. No need to fight. How about some introductions? Magnus Bane, it's _a pleasure_ to meet you."

"Jace Wayland", grunted the blonde, seizing Magnus up. "How do we get rid of those cuffs?"

"True Love's kiss. That's always what does the trick", offered Alec and rolled his eyes.

Jace sighed and grabbed Magnus by the neck with his free hand. He offered Magnus a questioning look at which the warlock leaned down to seal Jace's lips. They were soft and Jace gladly parted them for him. The Shadowhunter was surprisingly compliant and Magnus found himself wrapping his free arm around Jace's waist to hold him in place, as though he was afraid Jace was just going to melt away beneath him. When they parted, golden-blue eyes stared up at Magnus in a way the warlock could easily get used to. And oh, what eyes. One was entirely blue, the other was only half blue, with a corner of such a light shade of hazel that it looked golden.

"Well, that didn't work", noted Alec in the same deadpan voice as before.

"Great", grunted Jace annoyed as he looked down. "Just... great."

"Guess you're stuck together until you come to a mutual understanding of each other", stated Alec with a slight snicker. "Wonderful. You could have a tea party, share childhood stories."

"Laugh all you want. You're the one who has to come up with _some_ kind of explanation", growled Jace, wagging a finger at Alec. "Come up with an excuse, something, anything. I just... I am _not_ returning to the Institute, chained to the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus made a slightly amused face at that. It was fair enough; everybody knew the Clave only pretended to be progressive. They didn't care much for Downworlders. And quite frankly, Magnus did not care much for the Clave either. He surely wasn't going to some old, dusty church. He'd rather keep his little soulmate here for now.

"Fine", sighed Alec before he turned to glare at Magnus rather fiercely. "You. If you harm my parabatai, I'm coming back for you and I don't care if you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn or not."

"I assure you, harming my soulmate is not something I'd _ever_ do", promised Magnus honestly, a bit touched by the Shadowhunter's concern for Magnus' soulmate.

And now that was a thought that filled Magnus with warmth. His soulmate. For so many centuries had he been alone. Now, _finally_ , he had found his other half. He was never going to let harm come to Jace, he was going to do his everything to protect Jace from here on out. His soulmate, _his_ happiness, which meant that Magnus was going to do everything in his powers to keep Jace happy.

"It's a slumber party then", chuckled Magnus cheerfully.

"Just until we forge this... connection, whatever", grunted Jace defensively.

"Of course, of course. For now, drinks?", offered Magnus.

/break\

Jace woke up feeling warm and surprisingly well-rested. He blinked blearily and looked around, just to notice that he was sleeping on someone's chest, in a bed that wasn't his own. Said other person was the reason he felt so warm. An arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"Good morning, little Shadowhunter. Did you sleep well?"

Blinking slowly, Jace looked up at Magnus Bane. The warlock was smirking down at him, looking decidedly too handsome this early in the morning. Jace had _heard_ about him. Heard all about the High Warlock with the changing bed-companions. Even more of a reputation than Jace. Then again, he also had been at it for a couple more centuries than Jace. Now Jace had a playboy soulmate, huh. Well, probably served him right; he had never been very chaste either. Still – how was Jace going to live up to centuries of most likely incredible sex? Not to mention, he was a Shadowhunter, Magnus was a warlock. Neither of their communities were going to be big fans of that.

"...What happened?", grunted Jace and looked at their linked hands.

They were holding hands, the hands that were cuffed together with the golden soulmate-bound. Their hands were laying on Magnus' chest, right next to Jace's face. He considered getting up and bolting, but then again – where to? They had maybe two inches of range with the cuffs.

"We drank. A lot. And then you fell asleep on me. It was a bit difficult maneuvering you into the bed, but I made due", chuckled Magnus. "You're a heavy sleeper."

Actually, he wasn't. He was a very light sleeper; being raised by his father had done that to him. Was this the effect of the soulmate thing...? Was... his soulmate seriously making him feel safe enough to sleep? No. That was ridiculous. Right? Sure, soulmates were supposed to be all of that – protection, safety, love – but he didn't even _know_ the guy. Magnus' arm felt heavy on his waist all of a sudden, like Jace was acutely aware of it now. Warm, oddly comforting.

"Great. So. What are we going to do about _this_...?", grunted Jace, pointing at their joined hands.

"Get to know each other to establish the soul-bond to solve the soul-bound", offered Magnus.

"That'll require more drinking", muttered Jace pointedly.

/break\

There was _a lot_ of drinking. They basically turned sharing their past into a drinking game and a competition. How Jace's mother had died before his birth and how he had been raised by his father alone, that was until Jace witnessed the gruesome death of Michael Wayland.

Magnus countered that with his mother having killed herself and how Magnus had ended up killing his stepfather, who had not been able to deal with the warlock child either.

Faced with that, and also quite some drinks in, Jace had opened up about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father – the story of his falcon, his piano lessons and... quite some more.

At that point, they basically got lost in a competition of all the things that went wrong in their lives. Every wrong decision, every disappointment, every broken heart and broken bone. It was oddly cathartic, for the both of them. Most of those things, neither had ever shared with anyone else.

By the time evening rolled around, they were both rather drunk and emotionally drained. Leaning against each other, they made their way to the bedroom and collapsed on it arm in arm.

"For what it's worth", started Jace, voice low and a little lulled. "I'll never... cheat on you. I don't do that shit. Like, whatever we're gonna be, I'm not gonna betray your trust like that."

Magnus smiled faintly, feeling touched. "Thank you, sweetheart. And I promise, I'll not let love destroy either of us. I'll not let anything happen to you again."

Looking at Magnus – at the most powerful warlock in all of New York and most likely beyond – Jace couldn't help but actually believe those words. He had never felt that safe with someone before. He had never shared most of those things with anyone but his parabatai. Was this it? Was this why soulmates existed? To have someone to rely on, to trust, to protect and be protected by?

"I...", started Jace softly before leaning in.

"Yes", agreed Magnus slowly, bridging the last inch between them.

This kiss felt impossibly soft, like their lips were barely touching. And when they parted, Magnus could freely cup Jace's face with both hands. Not that either of them noticed, they were too lost in each other's eyes. Jace sighed contently and laid down on Magnus' chest, closing his eyes.

/break\

Magnus woke up with quite the headache from drinking all day yesterday and also with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never talked this freely about his mother with anyone but Catarina and Ragnor. There really was a truth to soulmates though; he had instantly felt like he could trust Jace and hearing his soulmate open up to him had told him he had made the right call.

Using his magic, Magnus summoned a large breakfast for them both and sat up. That was when he noticed that he could use both his hands freely. He stared in amazement at the golden tattoo around his wrist, the band signifying that he had found his soulmate. From that, he turned to look at his peacefully sleeping soulmate. The blonde was still snuggled up to him. Which, in itself, was kind of nice. To wake up to someone, feeling his warmth pressed against him. It felt comfortable. Safe.

"You're staring at me. It's creepy, Bane", grunted Jace teasingly.

"Well, seems like you'd have to get used to it", countered Magnus, waving at Jace.

It took the blonde a moment to realize why Magnus was waving at him – their hands. They were free. Wait. How... Had sharing about their crappy childhoods seriously forged a deep enough bond to break the stupid magic? Jace turned his hand curiously, staring at it.

"Huh. So... uhm... What now?", inquired Jace slowly.

"Now, breakfast. And I suspect you have work. Perhaps... a date, after?", suggested Magnus gently.

"Sounds... like a plan", agreed Jace with a small smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST THIS. I wrote this like a month ago on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). Ooops. :O


End file.
